<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the masks come off by beekathony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544285">when the masks come off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony'>beekathony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, If you like making love at midnightttt, My Cottage, and getting caught in the rainnn, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Benedict recognized Sophie earlier in the story. What would he have done? </p>
<p>Spoilers, obviously, from An Offer From a Gentleman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the masks come off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Saving a young woman from the clutches of three incorrigible rakes had not been on Benedict’s agenda for the night. But what kind of man would he have been if he simply walked past and let them have their way with her? The fear in the woman’s eyes stopped him in his tracks.</p>
<p class="p1">It was her eyes that spoke to him — first for help, and then something deep in his soul told him he knew these eyes and that he must save her.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict hadn’t even wanted to come out to Cavender’s tonight, but perhaps this — saving this woman — was the reason for his presence. After all, he did believe in destiny and fate, and all that nonsense about there being no true coincidences in life.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sophie Beckett,” the woman had said.</p>
<p class="p1">The soft lilt in her voice struck a chord in him. As if he’d heard that sound before, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t place it. There was something about this woman… something familiar.</p>
<p class="p1">After he removed Miss Beckett from their grasp, Benedict had led them to his phaeton. They sat side by side now, arms and legs brushing as they bumped down the road.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know how I can even begin to thank you for what you did back there,” Miss Beckett said, looking over at him. This was the third time she had thanked him, and Benedict had to admit it felt nice to be the hero, even if just for the night.</p>
<p class="p1">“It was nothing more than what any respectable gentleman would’ve done,” he tried to wave off her compliments, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “I shudder to think what they would have done had I not come along.”</p>
<p class="p1">Miss Beckett shivered next to him, and he thought not from the cold.</p>
<p class="p1">“You must be freezing,” Benedict tried to shrug out of his jacket, holding the reigns with one hand. “Take my jacket to keep warm, I think it is going to rain any moment now.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” Sophie smiled shyly, looking as if she did not want to accept. But once he got both arms free, he tucked the garment tightly around her shoulders. A warm feeling spread throughout him as he looked at her wearing his clothing.</p>
<p class="p1">They continued down the road in silence, both unsure of what to say. It wasn’t every day that Benedict went around, saving young misses from house parties. He had four young sisters, however, and the thought of harm coming to them was enough to make his blood boil. In his mind, Benedict thought of how he would react had Miss Becket been his mysterious lady in silver. He would have done anything to protect her and save her from ruin.</p>
<p class="p1">A chill raced through his veins as he thought of his lady in silver. It had been many weeks now since he had let his mind picture her. Over the years, her image had faded, and her features had become less pronounced. Her hair had been light, and long locks had tumbled around her shoulders. Her figure was slim, but still full in all the right places. Benedict would always remember the way she felt in his arms — her warmth had spread throughout his body, and he knew he’d never be cold again.</p>
<p class="p1">It was odd, he thought, that he would think of the lady in silver tonight. Usually these days, something he saw or heard sparked a memory, but there was nothing he had seen tonight to do so.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict gripped the reigns, feeling the chill of the night air blow past. He shivered, huddling in on himself. The cold he had just gotten over was still lingering, and Benedict knew that if rain started to pour, he would never be rid of it.</p>
<p class="p1">“You must be cold too,” Sophie said and he nearly jumped, remembering that she was there, so lost in his thoughts. She began to take the jacket off, but he stopped her, placing his hand on hers. Warmth spread up his arm, and he nearly jerked it away.</p>
<p class="p1">His eyes met hers and the most curious feeling washed over him.</p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Sophie blinked, her face pale, and eyes wide. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost, Mr. Bridgerton.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Perhaps I have,” Benedict looked at her, that strange feeling settling in his chest. There was something about her he couldn’t place. “Are you sure we have not met before?”</p>
<p class="p1">At this, Sophie’s mouth opened and closed. Her cheeks flushed red, which he thought very odd indeed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I am sure we have not,” she said, shaking her head. “I know I would not forget such a meeting.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Nor would he. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Have you spent anytime in London, perhaps?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, none at all,” she said quickly, almost as if the words had been waiting on her tongue. “I have never even been to London!”</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict shivered again, feeling a few rain drops on the top of his head.</p>
<p class="p1">“Here, you must take this,” Sophie tried to give him his jacket back. “Please do not take offense, but you do not look well, Mr. Bridgerton. You are quite pale.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s this damn cold I had,” he sniffed. He wouldn’t allow her to freeze, so he placed the jacket firmly around her body again. Sophie was stubborn however and moved closer to him, her body now fully pressed beside his. Her arm hooked through his, and she huddled close. Benedict felt as if his heart would suddenly burst at the contact. It had been many years since he had been intimate with a woman, let alone come in close contact. Of course, he had attempted to lie with a woman once, but his heart had not been in it… nor had his body. With every touch, every kiss — Benedict only thought of her, his lady in silver from the masquerade.</p>
<p class="p1">She had haunted his dreams for the past two years. It was her voice that he heard asking him to dance, and her smell of rosewater that kept him sane. He had not stopped looking for her, but he was growing discouraged.</p>
<p class="p1">“Where are we going?” Sophie asked as she gently laid her head on his shoulder. The act was so intimate, so familiar that Benedict felt his heart squeeze.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have a small cottage just up the road,” he nodded ahead. “We shall stay there for a night or two. And do not worry about your reputation,” he smiled faintly and looked down at her to see a similar smile. “You will be properly chaperoned. The caretakers will be present, and I promise to refrain from doing anything untoward.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I did not think you would,” Sophie smiled warmly and moved closer to him.</p>
<p class="p1">As they continued down the bumpy road, the air grew colder, and Benedict began to cough. It was then as he thought he would hack up a lung that the rain began to pour, soaking both of them to the bone.</p>
<p class="p1">“How much farther is it?” Sophie had to yell over the sound of the rain.</p>
<p class="p1">“Just a mile or two ahead,” Benedict yelled back, coughing and feeling utterly miserable. <em>Damn cold. </em></p>
<p class="p1">“Mr. Bridgerton, you must give me the reigns!”</p>
<p class="p1">He looked at her like she was crazy. “This is not something you would be able to control, Miss Beckett.”</p>
<p class="p1">But Miss Beckett was a stubborn woman, and as he doubled over, coughing up his lungs, the reigns transferred into her hands and she took over. Surely he would meet his death now, either from pneumonia or a road accident.</p>
<p class="p1">As the rain began to come down in sheets, Benedict managed to direct Sophie towards My Cottage and soon, but not as soon as he’d have liked, they finally arrived.</p>
<p class="p1">“Go find cover under the eaves,” Benedict pointed towards the door. “I will just be a moment to unhook the horses and take them to the stable.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie hopped down, her feet landing in mud, but came around to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your fingers have gone numb, Mr. Bridgerton,” she said and began to help him with the bridle. Together they freed both the horses and led them to the stable, seeing them safe for the night.</p>
<p class="p1">“I am sorry,” Benedict coughed as they reached the door to My Cottage. “This is not very,” cough, cough. “Very gentlemanly of me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You have done more than enough to prove tonight that you are a gentleman,” Sophie smiled, wiping her hand across her brow. “You saved my life Mr. Bridgerton!”</p>
<p class="p1">It was then that Benedict saw her lower lip begin to tremble, and soon tears fell down her cheeks as the weight of what had occurred earlier finally hit.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” he gathered her into his arms. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict held her as she let out the tears she’d clearly been holding in. Anyone would have been afraid, and he was foolish to think that she would not have been. As he held her against his chest, he let his hands settle around her back, softly stroking. Warmth filled his chest, and once again, that same familiar feeling crept back.</p>
<p class="p1">He’d been thinking it all night… that he knew Miss Beckett from somewhere. But she had told him she’d never been to London, and it wasn’t as if he spent much time elsewhere. This did not dissuade him from wondering if he’d met her before.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you better now?” He asked, pulling back to look at her.</p>
<p class="p1">She wiped her eyes, attempting a smile.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll be fine now,” she nodded. “Thank you.”</p>
<p class="p1">He grunted, unsure of what to say. “Let’s get inside and start a fire, does that sound good?”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie nodded, still wiping fresh tears from her face. But as Benedict knocked on the door to the cottage, a sinking feeling came over him. It appeared that the Crabtrees, his caretakers, were not at home.</p>
<p class="p1">“Where the bloody hell could they be?” He swore and banged on the door again.</p>
<p class="p1">“What will we do? Break a window?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Benedict chuckled, then coughed several times, feeling like death. “I know where the spare key is hidden!”</p>
<p class="p1">This of course meant that he would have to venture out into the storm again to retrieve it, so he left Miss Beckett on the doorstep and went around the back. Tucked under a medium size grey rock was the key and with shaking hands he turned the lock, walking into darkness. The Crabtrees were certainly not here.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict walked through the house, his body shivering, and unlocked the front door.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know where Mr. and Mrs. Crabtree are,” he croaked, coughing again. “But they’re certainly not here!”</p>
<p class="p1">“We’re alone?” She asked, her eyes wide.</p>
<p class="p1">“Certainly!” He laughed at her expression, and then pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.</p>
<p class="p1">They stood in darkness, their bodies pressed together. The heat of her breath warmed his neck, and Benedict wanted to lean down and kiss her. He’d been wanting to all evening, but she’d escaped a near rape — his kisses were the last thing she needed now.</p>
<p class="p1">“I shall start a fire,” Benedict whispered, breaking the silence.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good,” Sophie said softly, and then he stepped reluctantly away from her.</p>
<p class="p1">He stalked towards the hearth, gathering what he needed and striking a fire, nursing it until it became a full blaze, heating the cold room instantly. Next, he went towards a small cupboard and grabbed towels for them.</p>
<p class="p1">“Use this to dry off what you can,” Benedict said, offering her a small towel. “Once we are not dripping wet, I will find you some dry clothes to wear.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You have ladies clothes here?” Pink tinted her cheeks, and Benedict caught himself smiling.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” he shook his head, biting his tongue. “But surely you can wear a pair of breeches and one of my shirts for the evening?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course,” she nodded quickly, the pink tint growing into a deep blush.</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie took the towel and rubbed it along her arms and neck. Then she moved it over her head, drying her short blonde hair. As the towel covered the top half of her face, Benedict froze.</p>
<p class="p1">It was the shape of her mouth that startled him. Since her eyes were covered, he was not distracted by their beauty — their soul sucking beauty that drew him in. The towel covered her eyes… almost like a Demi-mask.</p>
<p class="p1">“Stop,” Benedict reached forward, his hand touching hers on the towel.</p>
<p class="p1">“What?” She sounded almost afraid.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do not move,” Benedict said softly, his heart racing. Memories began to return to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts he had thought were long lost. Miss Beckett’s hair was much shorter than the lady in silver’s, but ladies were allowed to get haircuts. Her figure was much the same, perhaps a bit slimmer than it had been years ago.</p>
<p class="p1">Her lips… the full and pouty lips that he so often dreamt of.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mr. Bridgerton—“ she started to removed the towel, but his hand tightened on hers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please,” he begged. “Do not move.”</p>
<p class="p1">Could it be her? His lady in silver that had fled the ball without telling him her name? Miss Beckett was a servant, so that could explain why no one, not even Lady Whistledown had recognized her. And perhaps why she had told him so few details about herself. She thought he would not like her if he’d known she was not some superior Lady.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sophie,” he said her name softly as his thumb brushed lightly against her bottom lip. She gasped, but stood incredibly still. Benedict bent his head, suddenly feeling like his cold has disappeared, though he knew it lingered still.</p>
<p class="p1">Nothing mattered in this moment other than kissing her. If she was the lady in silver, the woman he’d dreamt of for years… a cold could not stop him from kissing her.</p>
<p class="p1">“What are yo-“</p>
<p class="p1">He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her question.</p>
<p class="p1">A thousands sparks of light appeared behind his eyelids as their lips touched. Warmth filled his chest, and he thought his legs would give out. Benedict slowly — so not to startle her — wrapped both hands around her waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s you,” he mumbled, parting her lips with his tongue. She allowed him to bend her to his ever whim, and her hands snaked their way around his hips.</p>
<p class="p1">“Benedict,” she cried, clutching him harder.</p>
<p class="p1">Tears of his own fell down his cheeks, and he wanted to shout at the feelings bursting in his chest. He had found her! Benedict had found the woman he’d been searching for all this time. And he’d found her in the most peculiar of places.</p>
<p class="p1">They kissed for what could’ve been hours, neither one wanting to part, but Benedict had a few questions for her.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict took a step back, keeping his arms tight around her waist, and looked down at her. The towel had fallen down in their embrace, and her hair was mussed. He smoothed it down with his hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can explain,” she began, unable to meet his gaze.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” he nodded. “I think you better.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I need to sit,” Sophie said and he walked with her to a small divan across from the fire. Never once did he stop touching her, and he pulled her close, taking both her legs to lay across his lap.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have been searching for you,” Benedict said softly, tilting her chin to look at him. “For years, Sophie. Where did you go?”</p>
<p class="p1">Her lip trembled, and she looked scared.</p>
<p class="p1">“I did not know how to tell you who I really am,” she sighed, twisting her hands together in her lap. He moved one hand slowly up and down her back in comfort.</p>
<p class="p1">“A servant,” he said, and she nodded, though he felt she was holding something back.</p>
<p class="p1">“I was never supposed to be at the ball,” she wiped at her nose. “I was never supposed to meet you. And I was certainly never meant to actually like dancing with you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I liked dancing with you as well,” Benedict smiled and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I suppose I can understand why you did not tell me who you were.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I am sorry,” Sophie looked at him then, her eyes telling a story he so wished to hear.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have many more questions,” Benedict stroked her cheek. “But I feel as if I might collapse at any moment.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh!” Sophie jumped, her hands flying to his face and pressing against his forehead. “I nearly forgot that you are ill.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So had I,” he smiled, then coughed deeply. “Finding the woman of your dreams can do that to a man.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie blushed, then leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “I dreamed of you too.”</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict sighed and pulled her close. “How am I ever going to let you go?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t,” she smiled, pressing her head against his.</p>
<p class="p1">They sat there, in shocked silence before Benedict’s body began to shiver uncontrollably.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh dear,” Sophie climbed off of the divan. “You need to lie down and get under the covers, Benedict.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I think I shall stay right here,” he mumbled, his eyes feeling heavy. Falling forward, he let out a grunt as his head hit a soft pillow.</p>
<p class="p1">“The fire is already started,” Sophie muttered, and he opened one eye to see her flitting around the room, searching for a blanket, he thought.</p>
<p class="p1">“In the cupboard,” he pointed in the direction.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah,” she said, gathering two very fluffy blankets and laying them across his body. “Now, do not move, Benedict.”</p>
<p class="p1">The next thing he knew, she was pulling off his boots, and struggling. He knew he should help her, but his body had succumbed to fever and chills. Benedict drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in nearly two years, he felt happy.</p>
<p class="p1">++++++</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie sat beside him all night, and into the next day. As he slept, she had found suitable dry clothes and put them on. They were very big on her small frame, but there wasn’t much that could be done about that.</p>
<p class="p1">When she first saw Benedict at the Cavender’s, she had allowed herself to hope for the first time in years. Here was her prince charming, come to save her. Sophie had thought about their meeting again nearly every night since the ball. This however, was not a scenario she had ever imagined.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict slept soundly on the divan, one leg hanging over the side. She had done what she could — feeding him sips of water and broth, and making sure that he kept warm under the covers. She would have felt better if he was in his own bed resting, but there was no way she could have moved him.</p>
<p class="p1">Last night she had told him as much of the truth as she was able. Yes, she was a servant, but she could not work up the nerve to tell him that she was also a bastard. A bastard of a man that did not want her. Sophie had never felt like she belonged to anyone, but in Benedict’s arms, she had felt safe, wanted, and completely his.</p>
<p class="p1">She watched him sleep, and as she did, tears fell freely down her cheeks. Benedict had found her, and he had recognized her after all. There were many obstacles ahead, and many more questions he would no doubt ask, but all that mattered was that they had found each other.</p>
<p class="p1">Hours later, Benedict woke with a start, sitting up straight. He looked much better, and he should, Sophie thought — he’d nearly slept for eighteen hours.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re up,” Sophie said, and his head jerked to the left to look at her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Is this a dream?” He blinked a few times, shaking his head from left to right. “Surely you are not really here.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie rose from her chair across the divan, and came to sit beside him. Her hand rested over his, and she squeezed it.</p>
<p class="p1">“I assure you that I am real, and I am not leaving your side, Benedict.”</p>
<p class="p1">He let out a deep sigh, his body crumpling as he rested his head against her shoulder. Sophie had needed the thought of Benedict to feel sane these past few years, but she had no idea that he would have needed her just as much.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you feel any better?” She asked, raising her palm to his forehead. “Your fever has cooled considerably.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I feel much better, actually,” he raised his head. “But I do not know if that was the sleep or if that is because I finally found my mysterious lady.”</p>
<p class="p1">She blushed, feeling her heart well up three times its size.</p>
<p class="p1">“You slept through the night and nearly all of the day,” she said.</p>
<p class="p1">He looked around the cozy living room, blinking. “So Mr. and Mrs. Crabtree have not returned?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” she shook her head. “It has been raining since last night. I suppose if the roads are flooded, they can’t return.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmmm,” he grunted, and then his stomach let out a loud rumble.</p>
<p class="p1">It was then that Sophie realized she had not eaten in quite some time herself.</p>
<p class="p1">“There should be a bit of food in the larder,” Benedict made move to rise, but she put her hand on his chest.</p>
<p class="p1">“You are to stay right there,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “I am perfectly capable of finding something to eat for us.”</p>
<p class="p1">Moments later, she returned with a bit of cheese, a few apples and a few cuts of what must have been sausage. They ate her findings up quickly, both too hungry to speak. Once sated, Benedict turned to her, and pulled her onto his lap as he had done the night before.</p>
<p class="p1">“I still have questions,” he said softly. “But I think I do not care to know the answers just now. All I want is to hold you in my arms and never let go.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie sighed, feeling all at once protected and safe. She moved one hand to the back of his neck, allowing her fingers to slide through his thick hair. Benedict moved his hand to her waist, and turned her face to his before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Desire bloomed in her stomach, and Sophie moaned as he parted her lips. She knew that he was still weak from sickness, but the strength of his hold on her proved otherwise. In her mind she pictured this moment so many times. Touching him now paled in comparison to those dreams.</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie knew that she did not want to become anyone’s mistress, not even Benedict’s. For he could not want to marry her, as she was still a servant — his lady in silver or not. As a bastard of a wealthy and uncaring man, Sophie would not allow herself to fall pregnant with child and repeat the same mistakes as her mother.</p>
<p class="p1">But she had thought all this as she lay alone in her own bed, and not while the man she loved was kissing his way down her neck, and his hands pushed at her skirts.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh Sophie,” he mumbled against her neck, his tongue snaking out. “I’ve thought of touching you,” he sighed. “Of kissing you right here for so many nights.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie blushed at his admission, and angled her neck for him.</p>
<p class="p1">“I even touched myself,” he pulled at her shirt, popping open the buttons. “I thought of you, as I took hold of myself. Of your body against mine.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh God,” she moaned. “I thought of you,” she nodded quickly, goosebumps crawling over every inch of her skin. All rational thought left her mind as Benedict slipped his hand into her shirt, cupping her breast.</p>
<p class="p1">His face moved up to look at her, his lips plump.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did you touch yourself?” He asked, brazenly.</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie bit her lip, feeling shy, but she nodded.</p>
<p class="p1">“Jesus,” Benedict said under his breath as he looked at her. “This has to be a dream. I do not deserve you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It is I that does not deserve you,” Sophie cupped his cheek.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sophie,” he gulped, his eyes transfixed on her lips. “You may say no of course, but I very badly want to be inside of you.”</p>
<p class="p1">There was nothing that could have prepared her for those words to tumble out of his lips. Of course, she knew what occurred between a man and a woman, but she never thought she would ever experience that feeling. As she sat on his lap, Sophie had felt him grow hard under her thighs, and she knew this was proof of his desire. Her own desire had pooled deep in her belly, and there was a wetness between her thighs.</p>
<p class="p1">No, she did not want to repeat her mother’s mistakes, but in this moment, Sophie wanted him. She wanted to feel loved, and cared for. All her life, Sophie had sought the approval of others. She had allowed herself to be pushed around, and broken.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict looked at her — he looked at her as if he knew all of her deepest and darkest secrets. This was a man that would not leave her, or abandon her. This was a man that would show her what physical intimacy was, and he would do it gently.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want you,” she said softly, almost a whisper.</p>
<p class="p1">This was the answer he sought, for his lips claimed hers again, much deeper this time. Benedict grabbed her waist and pushed her to lie back against the divan. He hovered over her, his thigh between hers. As he pressed down to kiss her, she felt his arousal pulsing against her thigh.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have never…” she trailed off, feeling suddenly very shy to say the words out loud.</p>
<p class="p1">“It will hurt,” Benedict said, looking pained. “I will try to be gentle, but you must tell me if it is too much.”</p>
<p class="p1">Nodding, Sophie reached for his hand, feeling much more comfortable when she was touching him.</p>
<p class="p1">His hands returned to the buttons of her shirt, and he undid each one, his fingers slightly shaking. It occurred to her then that maybe he was just as nervous as she was.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict opened the shirt, laying her bare before him. His gaze lingered on her breasts before he lightly grazed each nipple with his fingers. They hardened instantly, and she sucked in a breath.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you like that?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” she nearly choked on the word.</p>
<p class="p1">His finger moved swiftly across each nipple, flicking it back and forth until both stood at stiff peaks. Then, his tongue was on her, and Sophie thought she would surely die from the pleasure.</p>
<p class="p1">He swirled his tongue around her areola, then sucked deeply, hollowing his cheeks. Sophie cradled his head, watching as his tongue moved on her skin. He placed kisses on her tender skin, and continued to suck while his hands went to the buttons of his own shirt, removing it quickly.</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie allowed her hands to travel down over his chest, earning deep moans from his lips. She shivered as the vibrations moved across her body, and then let out a startled cry as his hands found the waistband of the trousers she had borrowed from him. They were very loose and came down easily. For the first time in her life, Sophie lay bare, and exposed underneath a man.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict placed a gentle kiss to each breath before pulling up to look down at her.</p>
<p class="p1">“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he sighed happily. “I am convinced this is a dream. But not even my dreams could conjure this kind of perfection.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie blushed, turning her face into the pillow to hide.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” he took her chin lightly between his fingers, turning her to look at him. “You must never hide from me. You are too lovely to hide. Your beauty should be appreciated every day. Your skin should be touched,” he ran his hand lightly down her stomach. “You should be loved,” he whispered. “Every day.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Benedict,” Sophie felt tears spring to her eyes and then his lips were on hers, desperately wanting to be closer. He had been slow in removing her clothes, allowing her to grow comfortable with him, but now he moved quickly in taking off his trousers. His hard length rested against her thigh, and Sophie squirmed at the heat of it.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please tell me if I hurt you,” Benedict kissed her cheek, jaw and ear as he took hold of himself, guiding it to her center.</p>
<p class="p1">Sophie clutched his shoulders, unsure of what to do with her hands. He nudged her legs wider apart, and she wrapped one loosely around him, allowing him to stroke his cock against her. She was wet, and he slid in easily.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh!” She cried out at the intrusion, not entirely disliking it, but it was a sensation she had never known before.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you okay?” Benedict paused, cupping her cheek.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” she answered quickly and then flexed her hips, urging him on.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sophie,” he grunted, his head lowering to rest against her chest. Benedict pushed forward slowly, inch by inch until he was at her maidenhead.</p>
<p class="p1">“This will hurt just a moment,” he kissed her lips, wanting to take the pain away.</p>
<p class="p1">Slowly, he pushed forward and Sophie felt a flash of pain across her entire body. It was very uncomfortable, and she wasn’t sure she could take him moving anymore. Benedict was panting above her, and she could tell that he was exerting immense self-control.</p>
<p class="p1">“You feel so good,” he kissed her lips. “Please tell me it feels good for you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It does,” she said, wincing as he moved into her further. “Just… hold still a minute longer.”</p>
<p class="p1">He nodded, his hair tickling her forehead.</p>
<p class="p1">After several minutes, Sophie felt herself open up around him, and soon it did not hurt as much as it had before. Her hands moved to the small of his back, and she urged him to go deeper.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict pressed forward, and Sophie moaned. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as he began to move in a steady rhythm. His hips snapped against her, and he was flush against her, fully rooted. A tingling sensation raced across her body, and she angled her head to find his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Hungrily, Sophie devoured him, wanting to take more of him inside of her. She did not know what to do, but she moved her hips off of the divan, and meeting him in his thrusts. Benedict moaned and sighed above her, his body tensing under her fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please,” she begged for more.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anything,” he muttered, and pounded against her, leaning up on both arms to arch his back. Sophie looked into his eyes, feeling completely seen.</p>
<p class="p1">He moved one hand in-between their bodies, touching her between her legs. She let her gaze drift there and gasped as he began to touch her, stroking her and making her belly tighten. She was building to something, something she knew she had to reach or she would scream.</p>
<p class="p1">“More!” She cried out, grabbing onto him and pressing her hips up.</p>
<p class="p1">Benedict smiled, his fingers and hips moving faster. Soon Sophie was breathing hard, and as he moved inside of her, stroking her inner depths, Sophie found what she had been searching and climbing towards as light exploded inside and over her body.</p>
<p class="p1">“Benedict!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sophie,” he cried and snapped his hips a few more times, before his body shook, then settling to rest over hers.</p>
<p class="p1">Her hands settled on his damp back, wet with perspiration from their efforts. She took was sweating, and her limbs felt loose. Sophie knew she could not move even if she wanted to. Benedict sighed heavily and turned his face to look at her.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have never felt something like that in all my life,” he smiled widely, lopsided just as she loved.</p>
<p class="p1">Knowing this fact made her heart soar. For she knew that Benedict was experienced — her readings of Lady Whistledown assured her that all the Bridgerton men were somewhat notorious rakes. But Benedict was different, and she had known this from the first moment they met.</p>
<p class="p1">“From this day forward,” she said softly, reaching up to push a damp curl from his head. “I do not wish to be parted from you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“We shall remain together,” Benedict lifted his head, and grasped both sides of her face. “Forever, and always.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Forever, and always,” she repeated and met his lips for a kiss.</p>
<p class="p1">They had many challenges ahead, but they would face them together, hand in hand. Sophie had been searching for this kind of peace her entire life, and it was here in this moment, lying in Benedict’s arms that she found it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love love love the story of Benedict and Sophie, but I couldn't help wondering what might have happened if Benedict recognized Sophie on the fist night they met again. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>